This disclosure relates to control of the power delivered to cookware by a cooktop.
Cooktops deliver power to cookware. For example, electrical cooktops (such as resistive and inductive-type cooktops) have a control system that delivers electrical power to the burners. When multiple active burners are in use at high power, the burners can in sum call for more power than is available to the system. In this case the amount of power delivered by the active burners must be less than the amount that is being called for. Delivering less power than needed can have a substantial impact on the cooking operations.